Le parfum des songes
by RuiMariko
Summary: Arthur avait préféré tout oublier de son passé. Des souvenirs? A quoi bon! Pourtant un événement imprévu allait les faire revenir. Peut-on finalement désirer retrouver ce que l'on a abandonné?


**C'est la première fiction que je poste sur fanfiction et pourtant c'est la dernière en date que j'ai fini de rédiger, je posterai les 3 autres surement (raconte sa vie dès la première publication). J'espère que vous me soutiendrez si ça vous plait, et si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez le dire aussi, tout est bon à prendre.**

**Je m'en remets à vous !**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, c'est entièrement une œuvre qui revient à Hidekaz Himayura (ce dieu).**

oooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooo

Une nuit de plus, il avait rêvé de cette odeur. Un doux parfum de lys dont les effluves laissaient dans le nez de ceux qui l'avait humé, une sensation légèrement sucrée.

« Holy shit, what happened with me?! » Grogna l'anglais en se passant une main dans les cheveux, assis sur sa couchette.

Encore ensommeillé, le léger tangage du bateau semblait bercer la terreur des sept océans qui n'en avait pas tellement l'air avec sa mine moitié rêveuse, moitié boudeuse.

Il se revit accouder au comptoir de la taverne avec un verre de liqueur de cerise entre les mains. Il faisait tourner le liquide dans son verre tout en soupirant. Ses oreilles était assaillit par des voix de pirates disgracieux et pour la plupart balafrés qui braillaient à n'en plus pouvoir tout en levant leur verre. Il ne pouvait que contraster dans ce milieu avec l'impression de classe naturelle qu'il dégageait et sa peau vierge d'un quelconque coup. Et les odeurs ! Un savant mélange de vomissure, de sueur, d'alcool et de tabac. Mais il ne prêtait plus attention à cela maintenant, il en avait bien trop l'habitude pour en être dérangé. Alors qu'il s'affaissait sur sa chaise, il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le bousculé, puis une odeur bien inhabituelle dans ce lieu lui caressa le nez.

C'était un parfum doux et sucré. Un de ses parfums qui plaisent aux femmes, voir même un parfum de femme, qui lui plaisait tout à fait. Il aurait suffis de fermer les yeux et l'on se serait vu transporter dans un champ fleurit dans un beau jour d'été. Des fleurs blanches, pures… Une odeur développant d'étranges sentiments en lui… Un parfum de lys…

Ce reprenant, le pirate anglais se retourna derechef afin de savoir à qui appartenait ce parfum mais aussi et surtout qui avait eu l'audace de le bousculé! Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, personne n'était là et aucun de ceux qui étaient en mouvement ne pouvait être le détenteur de la fragrance de lys.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur, il secoua vivement la tête. Il s'était toujours refusé de se laisser rattraper par les souvenirs, au point d'oublier délibérément son passé ! Et là, pour un simple parfum révélant d'étranges sensations en lui, un simple instant fugace, il envoyait balader tout ça. Non il ne se laisserait pas dominer par un petit rien comme ça, n'était-il pas le grand capitaine Arthur Kirkland, le plus craint des 7 mers du globe ? Ces pensées insignifiantes n'allaient tout de même pas l'altérer à ce point !

Sortant de son lit, l'anglais se rhabilla puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les rideaux. Les premiers rayons du soleil naissant l'aveuglèrent quelques instants. S'habituant doucement à cette lumière, il se retourna vers la bassine d'eau qui trônait devant un miroir. Il y admira son reflet. Son visage laissait transparaître des émotions qu'il n'y avait jamais vues. Il savait qu'elles étaient dues à cette fameuse soirée et pourtant cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois depuis et elle continuait à éveiller en lui des désirs inavoués, des souvenirs sans images.

Il s'humidifia rageusement le visage, priant pour que ces pensées s'évaporent avec l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne ! Et quoi de mieux que le galion français que venait de lui annoncer son second pour se remettre d'aplomb ? Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne rejoigne le pont pour commander l'abordage. Les premiers coups de canon anglais se firent entendre alors que le navire français n'en menait pas large aux vues de la manœuvre ratée qu'il avait tenté de faire. Un premier mat tomba sur le bateau ennemi alors qu'il finissait sa manœuvre ce qui contenta énormément Arthur.

Les deux galions se rendaient maintenant coup pour coup dans un bruit infernal. Ne touchant pas forcément leurs cibles, les canons continuaient malgré tout à gronder de chaque côté. Finalement assez proche l'un de l'autre, Arthur ordonna d'aborder l'autre embarcation tout en montrant l'exemple. Il sauta sur le pont français et brandit sa rapière avant d'asséner des coups presque mortels à ses assaillants.

La bataille faisait déjà rage quand les deux capitaines se retrouvèrent enfin en face. Les yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une étincelle de rage et de plaisir alors que ceux océan se décomposaient à vitesse grand V. Le plus âgé des deux avait blêmit aussitôt qu'il avait été devant son adversaire. Lui, celui qu'il avait vu grandir pendant des décennies, qui l'avait abandonné et n'avait plus donné un signe de vie depuis des siècles. Il le retrouvait enfin, pour se battre avec… Les ennemis naturels se retrouvaient vraiment toujours et pourtant, le blond aux yeux bleus ne voulait pas se battre.

Le cadet ne semblait, par contre, n'avoir aucun état d'âme. Il n'avait, après tout, aucune idée de qui pouvait être son vis-à-vis. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à attaquer le français qui ne fit que contrer dans les premiers temps.

« A-Arthur ! Bégaya le français.

- Shut up! Who gave you the right to call me like that? And when do you think you'll attack? I wait! » Répliqua la nation anglaise.

A la façon dont il s'était fait rabrouer, le français ne se fit plus prier pour attaquer à son tour et même prendre le dessus de ce duel de fines lames ! Sentant le vent tourner en sa défaveur, la terreur des sept mers s'esquiva sur le côté avant de sortir une arme à feu et de tirer dans le flanc de son adversaire.

Sous la surprise et la douleur, l'aîné perdit l'équilibre ce qui permis à l'anglais de reprendre le dessus. Il poussa son homologue français puis se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de ce dernier, lui braquant l'arme sur le front. La victoire était là ! Le capitaine ennemie était à terre ! Et pourtant…

Pourtant le visage anglais perdit d'un coup son rictus victorieux, lorsque ses sens disparus pendant le combat refirent surface et le vent vint porter à son nez, l'odeur fleurit de l'homme allongé. Cette odeur… Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Celle qui hantait ses nuits et ses rêves. Une odeur de lys. Il serra les dents et détailla son ennemi de la tête aux pieds sous le regard surpris de ce dernier. Dieu, qu'il détestait ça ! Si seul le parfum arrivait à le faire languir de l'absence de cet inconnu alors si en plus il l'avait sous la main… Il se fit violence intérieurement. Il était un pirate non ! Il ne s'était pas languis d'une absence, simplement le corps sous lui possédait des traits bien trop efféminés pour ceux d'un homme et les longs mois en mers sans une femme commençait à frustrer ses pulsions. Alors si maintenant il avait l'occasion d'en assouvir, il n'allait pas s'en priver croyez-le !

La main anglaise se crispa sur le manche de son arme faisant croire un instant qu'il allait tirer. Son cœur manquant un battement, le blond aux yeux bleus prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et ne rien laisser paraitre. Cependant rien n'arriva, ce qui le laissa légèrement pantois. Il resta tout aussi interdit lorsque son assaillant lui demanda son prénom ce qui lui valut, par la suite, une gifle retentissante.

« I ask you something! Answer now! Hurla Arthur.

- J-je m'appelle Francis, bégaya quelque peu l'interrogé. »

Une demi-moue se dessina sur le visage de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'il déglutissait bruyamment.

Le pirate anglais finit par crier quelques ordres dans sa langue natale que le français ne comprit pas, puis il le tira jusqu'à son bateau avant de laisser repartir le galion sans capitaine. Bien sûr que ce rafiot ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps sans capitaine à bord mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui les déferait puisqu'en contrepartie, il avait trouvé une chose bien plus importante que la victoire dans une bataille navale.

Les deux bateaux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre tandis qu'Arthur ordonna de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte sauf une extrême urgence puis s'enferma dans sa cabine avec son nouveau prisonnier. Il dévisagea son homologue de façon invasive et d'un œil plutôt avide tandis que ce dernier semblait à la fois nostalgique et mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'un tel regard se posait sur la nation française bien au contraire ! Mais, la simple pensée que cette avidité vienne d'Arthur le rendait heureux et nerveux. Malgré tout, quelque chose retenait son attention alors même que l'objet de ses convoitises le regardait avec un regard brulant de luxure. Pourquoi donc Arthur lui avait-il demandé son prénom ? Ce simple fait obsédait l'esprit français plus que de raison. Il se risqua à lui demander d'une voix mal assurée.

« Arthur… Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé mon prénom ?

- I already told you that you are not allowed to call me like that! » Tonna le pirate avant de marquer une légère pose puis de reprendre dans la langue commune à toutes les nations, et dans laquelle s'exprimait Francis. « Il me semblait logique de demander le prénom d'un inconnu, stupid French. »

La dernière phrase résonna dans la tête du prisonnier avec insistance. Un inconnu… Alors qu'il l'avait élevé pendant 3 siècles environ. Lui qui avait veillé sur Arthur tout ce temps même s'il était son ennemi. Lui qui l'avait cherché depuis sa disparition. Comment Arthur avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment SON Arthur avait-il pu faire cela ? Francis était totalement perdu, déboussolé. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, tout était dans le vague. Il se fit violence pour reprendre le dessus sur son esprit et, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se rendit compte qu'Arthur était bien plus près que précédemment… Et même bien trop près…

Tentant un mouvement de recul, Francis cogna ses jambes dans le lit ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber dessus. Le cadet s'en amusa avant de venir le chevaucher. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses gants noirs, il entreprit de dévêtir le Français tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. La nation française faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se libérer de l'emprise anglaise jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne appuyer sur sa blessure au flanc, le faisant gémir de douleur sous le regard ennuyé de son assaillant.

« Shhhh, calm down and be a good boy! I'll make you happy, you'll see », susurra la nation anglaise d'une voix sensuelle, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

Le destinataire de ses paroles n'osa répliquer. L'anglais, quant à lui, s'attaqua au cou nu de son vis-à-vis, l'embrassant et le léchant avant d'y laisser une marque. Le temps qu'il avait passé dans le cou français avait aussi été mis à profit pour dénuder totalement son torse. Se redressant pour admirer la peau nue qui lui était offerte, les yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur une cicatrice qui se trouvait légèrement en dessous de la blessure par balle. La fixant intensément, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas récente puisqu'aucune rougeur n'était apparente puis soudain son visage se figea et blêmit. Francis, peu rassuré de ce revirement brutal de comportement, approcha sa main de la joue d'Arthur dans un geste protecteur et empli d'inquiétude mais ce dernier repoussa violemment la main ainsi que son possesseur puis s'écarta de lui, une expression horrifiée et dégoutée sur le visage. Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise, ne sachant pourquoi Arthur arborait une telle expression. Le capitaine du bateau, lui, essaya de reprendre contenance puis il laissa tomber d'une voix monocorde :

« Reste ici ! Tu es consigné, hors de question que tu sortes de cette cabine. »

Le ton était sans appel et, de toute façon, le français n'aurait pas répondu. Sur ces mots, le pirate sortit avec une expression neutre sur le visage, pour ne rien montrer à ses hommes. Il marchait normalement sur le pont, faisant bonne figure devant son équipage mais finit par presser le pas. Ce qu'il refoulait au plus profond de lui remontait à la surface et il ne le voulait absolument pas. Il s'isola dans la vigie et, une fois là-haut, il laissa libre court à ses pensées, à sa douleur.

Des images l'assaillaient. Des bruits. Des paysages. Une voix. Un homme. Toujours ce même homme qui revenait dans tous ses souvenirs tant refoulés. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se remémorer son visage ? Pourquoi le souvenir de cette personne lui faisait autant de mal ? Les images ne paraissait pourtant pas triste… Mais une douleur sourde grondait au fond d'Arthur en le voyant, comme si un profond secret était relié à lui. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler de son visage… De son identité… Mais surtout, quel était ce secret qui lui était rattaché et qui faisait assez mal pour qu'Arthur enfouisse son image aussi profondément jusqu'à l'oublier?

Les larmes ruisselaient en silence sur les joues rougies du corsaire puis finissait leur course sur le tissu de son pantalon. Il était replié sur lui-même. Ses bras serrant ses jambes contre son torse, son front reposant sur ses genoux, le prince des sept mers ressemblait plus à un enfant apeuré qu'à un homme terrifiant. Jamais il ne devrait montrer cela à ses hommes, jamais ! L'homme digne et sûr de lui qu'il était ne pouvait s'abaisser à pleurer comme un bébé ! Qu'est ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Ou plutôt, qu'avait de si spécial ce nouveau prisonnier pour éveiller toutes ses choses en lui ? C'était à en perdre la tête, une chose cependant était sur : Il devait par tous les moyens éviter d'être trop en contact avec lui. Il aurait dû le mettre dans les cales du bateau comme tous les prisonniers néanmoins, il ne savait trop ce que c'était mais un sentiment au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Tant pis, il trouverait bien une parade pour ne pas dormir dans sa cabine.

Pendant ce temps, la nation française se morfondait aux pieds du lit. Etait-ce lui qui avait provoqué cette expression sur le visage d'Arthur ? Le dégoutait-il tant que ça pour qu'il fasse semblant d'être attiré afin de le repousser aussi violemment ? Une boule naquit au fond de son estomac. Il avait perdu sa trace pendant si longtemps, il avait tant rêvé de leurs retrouvailles même si leurs séparations s'étaient déroulées à cause de la perte de sa chère Jeanne. La disparition d'Arthur, elle, était survenue peu de temps après. Deux siècles étaient passés, deux… Le vide laissé par l'absence d'Arthur s'était vraiment fait ressentir chez le Français qui avait souvent fait le trajet jusqu'en Angleterre dans l'espoir de le voir.

L'Angleterre et la France se détestait oui, les deux peuples se battaient avec hargne. La nation anglaise et son homologue française s'étaient battus et parfois vivement blessés certes, l'annexion de l'Angleterre, la guerre de cent ans où l'on tua Jeanne d'Arc. Mais malgré tout cela, envers et contre tout Francis aimait Arthur. Oh oui, il l'aimait son Arthur ! Mais apparemment, cela ne semblait pas être partagé… Il semblait même qu'Arthur le détestait puisqu'il l'avait littéralement effacé de sa mémoire ! Il mit ça dans un coin de sa tête, tentant de penser à autre chose. A quoi pourrait-il bien penser ? Un plan d'évasion ? Aux vues du contexte, il n'était pas de mise de désobéir aux ordres du capitaine puisqu'ils étaient en pleine mer donc soit il finirait par côtoyer les poissons, soit il finirait en passoire. La perspective n'était pas vraiment à son goût et il coupa court à cette pensée.

Remuant des idées dans sa tête, il finit par sentir ses paupières lourdes. N'était-ce pas normal après tout ? Les dernières heures avaient été riche en émotions et il avait perdu pas mal de sang aussi. Il lutta quelque peu cependant contre le sommeil, mais fut bien vite rattraper par ce dernier puis s'endormit assis à terre contre le lit.

L'anglais ne retourna que très peu dans sa cabine de la journée. Trois fois, grand maximum, pour aller y chercher une carte ou simplement jeter un coup d'œil furtif à son captif. Puis, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il décida qu'il dormirait avec ses hommes qui laissèrent une distance respectueuse entre eux et lui. Cette nuit fut d'ailleurs bien agité. Au milieu de son sommeil, il se mit à rêver du prisonnier qui dormait dans ses appartements. Mais ce rêve était bien plus sensuel et vivant que ceux d'avant. Il y avait maintenant un visage sur le parfum qui l'entêtait et la proximité qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt n'avait fait qu'accroître le désir au fond de lui.

Le désir dans ce rêve se mêlait à un sentiment d'amertume et de mélancolie mais il n'en était pas moins voluptueux. Il se voyait explorer ce corps sur lequel il n'avait qu'une odeur il y a encore peu, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau et chaque endroit sensible. Son amant, lui, se ployait sous lui dans des vagues de plaisir intense, laissant échapper des gémissements plaintifs lors des assauts du pirate. Mais leur baisers, bien que sauvages et passionnés, avaient un goût amer, un goût de larmes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues ainsi que sur celle de son supplicié. Mais à quoi cela rimait il ? Pourquoi ses larmes ? Et pourquoi le corps offert sous lui, lui procurait autant de plaisir ? Et les pleures des yeux bleus, autant de satisfaction et de peine à la fois ?

Ce fut en un sursaut que le corsaire se réveilla, puis il constata qu'une douloureuse érection nocturne était apparue ainsi qu'une perle salée au coin de son œil droit. La retirant rageusement du revers de la main, il regarda avec dédain sa virilité dressée et prise au piège sous le tissu qui la cachait. Décidément, la présence de cet homme à bord allait être bien plus dure à supporter qu'il ne le pensait !

Le ciel menaçant et la mer agitée firent soupirer le capitaine du bateau. Avec ce temps, aucun galion ne devrait être de sorti et, quand bien même l'un d'eux se serait aventuré sur les mers, il était hors de question de procédé à un abordage, ni même à un combat naval ! Les risques pour le bateau étaient bien trop élevés. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres anglaises. Résigné, il se dirigea instinctivement vers sa cabine où il n'avait pas pénétrée depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il poussa la porte et s'y engouffra sans réfléchir puis, ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur, qu'il se rappela d'un léger détail. Son prisonnier était encore là. Il hésita un bref instant à ressortir aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré mais s'y refusa, quelle raison invoquerait-il pour justifier cela ?

Il se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers son bureau, sans regarder la pièce, et s'assit. Il laissa ensuite glisser, ou plutôt, osa laisser glisser un regard qu'il voulait dédaigneux sur le reste de sa cabine. S'apercevant que son homologue français était endormi, il soupira bruyamment avant de s'inquiéter des conséquences du bruit qu'il venait d'occasionner. Pas un cillement. L'anglais fut à nouveau soulager. Il se mit à travailler, ou du moins, essaya. Sortant les papiers, les rangeant juste après, renversant la pile de carte qui trônait sur le meuble de bois, l'anglais n'arrivait à rien et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il rassembla mainte fois les documents, les éparpillant plus encore, mais pourquoi était-il si maladroit ? La nation anglaise finit par ranger rageusement la paperasse.

Son regard se riva sur le bel endormi tandis qu'il se frottait nerveusement les cheveux. La faible lueur de la bougie se reflétait dans les longs cheveux blonds et sur la peau blanche de porcelaine. Le français semblait si fragile comme ça… Si vulnérable… Et si désirable… L'anglais se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en détaillant de part en part l'autre nation. Il se décida à se lever puis à se rapprocher de son prisonnier. Se baissant à sa hauteur, il le fixa de plus près.

« Seriously, who are you? » Susurra-t-il.

Le français remua quelques peu, surprenant l'anglais, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Cependant, un murmure plaintif échappa de ses lèvres. Un simple « Arthur… non… » qui serra le cœur de ce dernier. Sa main gantée de noir s'approcha de la joue blanche puis l'effleura doucement. Les paupières fermées se plissèrent puis se mirent à papillonner. Arthur se retourna d'un bond et s'éloigna au plus vite. Francis, quant à lui, mis du temps à pouvoir bien discerner son environnement. Il avait senti la douce caresse sur sa joue, mais, ne l'avait-il pas simplement rêvée se dit-il, après tout ce ne serait pas dans le genre du prince des sept mers de verser dans du sentimentalisme aux vues de ces derniers jours !

« Enfin de retour dans ta cabine ? Osa-t-il plaisanter.

- Shut up! Je suis chez moi ici, j'y fais ce que je veux, répondit le corsaire d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mon lapin, répliqua Francis d'un ton joueur, ayant entendu le mal être du pirate.

- Je ne suis pas ton bloody rabbit ! Stupid frog! »

Cette réponse tenait plus d'une sorte de reflexe qu'autre chose, perturbant grandement Arthur. D'où venait cette expression ? Il n'avait jamais appelé personne de cette manière d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, de la même manière qu'il ne connaissait son interlocuteur que depuis qu'il l'avait fait prisonnier et pourtant, il avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir appelé comme ça. Il serra ostensiblement les poings alors que l'autre blond se relevait afin de ne peut pas être une cible facile en cas d'un excès d'agressivité du plus jeune. Cependant plutôt que de laisser libre court à sa colère, le capitaine du vaisseau prit une profonde inspiration avant de desserrer ses poings et de quitter sa cabine. Mais quand est ce que ces impressions étranges allaient-elles cesser ? Bordel, qui était donc ce prisonnier ?! Ou plutôt, avait-il été présent dans ce passé qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier ?

« Fuck! » Pesta l'homme des mers en appuyant ses mains contre la rambarde du bateau.

Plus les jours passaient et plus les souvenirs oubliés rongeaient Arthur sans pour autant refaire totalement surface, sans dévoilé de visages ni de noms. Pour rajouter à cela, une tension sexuelle devenait latente à chaque fois qu'il était dans sa cabine avec Francis. Dieu, mais que ce passait-il donc pour que la simple odeur qu'il avait senti un soir sans importance dans une taverne miteuse change à ce point sa vie ? C'était à en devenir fou !

Mais un jour comme les autres, alors qu'il avait besoin de vérifier des cartes, il rentra dans sa cabine pour y voir le corps de son prisonnier, gisant sur le sol et paraissant inanimé. Il resta immobile quelques instants sans vraiment comprendre. Une blague ? Un piège ? Ou était ce réel ? Etait-il encore vivant ou non ? Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il se précipita au côté de l'autre blond, passant son bras dans son dos afin de le relever.

« Hey ! Tu es avec moi ?! Stupid frog, answer! What do you think you are doing! Don't mess with me! » Cria le pirate en secouant l'homme inconscient dans ses bras.

Son inquiétude était palpable. Il ne pouvait croire que l'autre avait trépassé. C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué que ce dernier était plus pâle ces derniers temps mais pas à ce point ! Il serra un peu plus le corps contre lui avant de sentir de légers mouvements. Il scruta alors le torse de Francis alors que ses yeux s'embuaient lentement mais surement.

Il respirait, faiblement, mais Francis respirait. Un grand soulagement s'empara alors du corsaire qui laissa, par la suite, ses yeux voguer sur le reste du corps du français. Il était en sueur, totalement trempé, alors que de légers frissons le parcouraient. Son visage, lui, était rougit par la fièvre et des mèches humides venaient se coller sur le front brulant et les joues pivoines. Arthur les retira délicatement, comme si le moindre geste brusque aurait pu briser Francis puis il entreprit de le mettre sur le lit. Ce ne fut pas chose facile étant donné que Francis était plus grand que lui mais il y arriva tant bien que mal.

S'asseyant sur le rebord de la couchette, il réalisa alors l'état dans lequel il s'était mis alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. D'un geste hargneux, il effaça le sillon qu'elle avait laissé et barra la route à toutes ses semblables avant de crisper ses poings. La situation devenait vraiment instable et il venait bien de le prouver ! Enfin… Non, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était inquiété ! Non, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas d'un mort sur son bateau c'est tout. Mais tout de même, il se jura de mettre la situation au clair une fois que l'autre se serait remis ! Car il allait se remettre n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement il en était sûr.

Il se releva d'un bond et sortit de la cabine d'une démarche qu'il voulait posée mais l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'il ordonna au médecin de bord de venir trahit son état. Cependant, personne n'y prêta guère attention, vacant à leurs tâches. Le médecin, lui, arriva à la hâte tandis que le corsaire lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

Le médecin opina du chef avant de pousser la porte de la cabine. Il pénétra dans la pièce, suivit par son capitaine, puis se dirigea au chevet de son patient. Il prit le pouls, souleva les paupières pour voir les yeux sous l'œil inquisiteur du blond aux yeux verts qui avait pris place sur une chaise à proximité de la couchette. Soudainement, les yeux émeraudes s'agrandir et leur propriétaire piqua un fard lorsque le médecin retira la chemise du malade. Il détourna vivement le visage mais jeta tout de même un regard en coin méfiant. Le praticien, lui, n'en prit cure, tout à son ouvrage. Il détailla le torse blanc jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui devait être une plaie par balle infectée.

La plaie violette faisait horreur à voir tant elle avait été laissé sans soin et la peau irritée autour était rouge sang. Le médecin lui-même tourna légèrement de l'œil et se demanda comment le jeune homme devant lui ne s'était pas effondré plus tôt. Etait-ce du courage ou de l'inconscience qui l'avait poussé à ne rien dire ? Avait-il envie de mourir ? Cette pensée le fit soupirer. Lui qui n'était plus tout jeune et ne pouvait même pas se battre lors des abordages, obligé de rester en retrait, aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour retrouver sa jeunesse, alors voir un petit jeune se laisser mourir juste parce qu'il était prisonnier, cela le mettait sur les nerfs.

Le capitaine du navire scruta aussi la blessure, une main plaquée sur la bouche. La vision de la blessure infectée lui donnait des haut-le-cœur tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi l'autre ne l'avait pas prévenu de ça. Etait-il sérieux ?! Ce n'était quand même pas rien une blessure infectée, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ! Mais aussi, quand avait-il bien pu se faire une telle blessure ? Il se rappela subitement de leur combat. Mais oui, c'était Arthur ! C'était lui-même qui lui avait infligé cette blessure !

« Don't tell me that's why he doesn't say anything… » Maugréa-t-il tout bas.

Le médecin lui lança un regard d'incompréhension auquel il donna, pour toute réponse, une oscillation négative de la tête. Il se rendit finalement compte que le médecin avait terminé les soins qu'il pouvait administrer au malade puis il se leva.

« He is totally reckless! But it isn't that serious, you noticed the ill before it degenerates. He will recover soon if he sleep and eat well. » Confia le médecin avant de se retirer.

Arthur soupira. Il le concéda, c'était quand même un grand soulagement. Non pas qu'il était inquiet pour cette stupid frog ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un mort sur son vaisseau. Qu'importe s'il se répétait ou non, c'était tout !

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Arthur prit soin du Français. Le faisant boire et manger comme il le pouvait et bien souvent en bouche à bouche, lui épongeant le front et même tout le corps non sans quelques rougissements, le changeant quand cela s'avérait vraiment nécessaire, bref il était devenu un parfait garde malade en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ceci dit, rien que l'idée qu'une autre personne puisse le toucher et le voir ainsi lui déplaisait alors il ne risquait pas de laisser cette tâche à l'un de ses hommes ! Et puis, il faut dire que le désir qui l'habitait déjà depuis quelques temps maintenant n'avait fait que grandir en le voyant si faible…. Impuissant…. Sans défense…. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il devenait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés !

Apres ce qui devait être au moins une bonne semaine voir deux, la fièvre avait totalement disparu même si certains signes de faiblesse étaient encore présents sur le corps du malade. Arthur, assit sur le bord du lit, se demandait quand le Français allait bien pouvoir se réveiller lorsqu'il vit un froncement de sourcils, puis un papillonnement de paupières et enfin, les yeux verts émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux bleus océan.

« Alors on m'a envoyé en enfer ? Railla Francis

- Tu es encore en vie ! Stupid frog ! S'égosilla l'Anglais en s'empourprant.

- Vous êtes bien cruel mon capitaine, vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir… » Répondit-il tristement.

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Ça ne va pas de dire ça ?! Cria-t-il.

- Se pourrait-il que tu te sois inquiéter pour moi mon petit lapin ? » Dit Francis d'un ton faussement blagueur.

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression à la fois embarrassée et énervée du pirate, Francis eut le pressentiment qu'il allait se faire frapper. Cependant il rouvrit bien vite les yeux de surprise quand ce qu'il sentit ne fut pas un poing sur sa joue mais bien un baiser sur ses lèvres. Arthur cessa le baiser puis, voyant un Français totalement interdit, il dit de mauvaise grâce :

« Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété ! Idiot … shit ! »

Se jetant à nouveau aux lèvres de Francis, Arthur se plaça au-dessus de lui sans plus attendre, alors que des images lui revenaient en tête. Le plus âgé, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais il se laissa emporter par les ardeurs de son ancien protégé, passant sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes pour approfondir le baiser.

Le baiser ne se stoppa qu'au moment où l'oxygène manqua aux deux hommes et Arthur ne reprit qu'à peine sa respiration avant de s'attaquer au cou de son amant. Francis, au même moment, déboutonnait la chemise du corsaire, désireux de voir toujours plus de la peau blanche anglaise et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'Arthur ne suive l'exemple de son ainé, le débarrassant lui aussi de son haut blanc.

Arthur ne réfrénait plus ses souvenirs et les laissait l'engloutir dans leurs flots intarissables. Les baisers ramenaient le fantôme d'une enfance lointaine, chaque bouton qu'il déboutonnait faisait défiler le temps, le visage qu'il voyait depuis tant de temps maintenant commençait à se dévoiler, lorsque la chemise fut révéla totalement le torse blanc offert à lui, les yeux anglais glissèrent sur la blessure ancienne qu'il avait repéré le premier jour de la détention du Français et l'ultime souvenir lui revint.

« Francis… » Murmura-t-il à peine du bout des lèvres.

Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'une main vint caresser doucement sa joue. Ses paupières battirent quelques instants avant que son regard ne se reporte sur le visage inquiet de son vis-à-vis dont les yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Au même instant, il se rendit que lui aussi pleurait. Arthur déposa ses mains sur celle de Francis et enfouit son visage dans cette main chaleureuse répétant tel un mantra le nom de son possesseur.

Fébrilement, l'Anglais vint embrasser son amant. Un baiser fragile, mais intense, un baiser qui ressemblait à une illusion qui pouvait se briser à tout moment, mais une illusion tellement belle. Les deux amants pleuraient ensemble, donnant à leurs lèvres un goût salé mais qu'en avaient-ils à faire ? Ce précieux instant paraissait être des retrouvailles après des siècles d'absence, cependant cette fois-ci c'était de vrais retrouvailles.

Lentement, les mains de chacun reprirent leurs explorations, passant sur le torse, glissant au creux des reins puis se perdant sous les pantalons. Arthur fut le premier à dénuder entièrement son amant avant de descendre son visage au niveau de l'érection douloureuse de ce dernier. Défaite de sa prison de tissus, l'Anglais l'admira presque quelques instants avant de venir la titiller du bout de sa langue. Des râles sourds accompagnèrent chacun des coups de langue taquins qui mettait à mal Francis. Une fois lassé de ce petit manège, Arthur prit le membre de son amant en bouche, y appliquant des va-et-vient tantôt rapides, tantôt lents, s'exerçant à ne jamais laisser de trêves à son supplicié qui gémissait d'un plaisir non caché.

Arthur ne s'arrêta pas avant que Francis n'ait déversé sa semence dans sa bouche et c'est sous l'œil surpris de celui-ci ainsi qu'avec une expression mutine sur le visage qu'il avala, allant même jusqu'à s'en lécher les lèvres. Le Français, lui, rougit encore plus si cela en était encore possible, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. La nation anglaise profita de cet instant pour retourner Francis, mouillant ses doigts à la hâte puis d'en pénétrer un avec une telle douceur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait eu peur de le briser. Francis se laissait faire docilement, se ployant sous les attentions périphériques de son bourreau.

Malgré le fait qu'il prenait toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas blesser son amant, Arthur avait tout de même un malin plaisir à voir la nation de France les larmes aux yeux lorsque ses assauts se faisaient soudainement trop brusques. Décrétant que l'homme qui ondulait sous lui avait suffisamment été préparé, Arthur retira ses doigts afin de finir de se dévêtir, puis, empoignant les hanches qui se présentaient à lui, il pénétra Francis sans plus de cérémonie, lui arrachant un cri à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

Dans la moiteur de l'air ambiant, leur deux corps ruisselant de sueur ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, savourant la sensation que leur procurait cet acte puis, lentement, Arthur se mit à donner de langoureux coups de reins. Ce moment d'accalmie, malgré qu'il lui ait permis de retrouver son souffle, frustra Francis plus qu'autre chose, ne se gênant pas pour inciter son partenaire à plus, lui montrant ouvertement sa frustration. L'Anglais, auquel il ne fallait pas répéter les choses deux fois, ne se priva alors pas d'accélérer la cadence, assénant des coups de reins toujours plus frénétiques.

Les gémissements se confondirent, faisant régner une confusion ne permettant à aucun des deux de dire si c'était lui qui exprimait son plaisir ou si c'était l'autre. Arthur attrapa le menton de Francis puis l'embrassa avant d'accentuer une dernière fois ses va-et-vient, les menant tous les deux à l'orgasme. Au sommet de son plaisir, dans un ultime soupir, il avait gémit le prénom de Francis avant de se répandre en lui. Chacun était haletant lorsqu'Arthur se retira puis s'effondra au côté de son Français.

Les vestiges des larmes résidaient encore aux coins des yeux bleus ainsi qu'à ceux des yeux verts. Francis fut le premier à en effacer les traces sur le visage de son amant. Il lui sourit tendrement, l'enlaça amoureusement et lui murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué Arthur. »

L'interpellé, lui, ne pouvait répondre qu'à lui aussi, il lui avait manqué, ce serait un mensonge puisqu'il avait enfouit son passé et toutes les personnes qui y était rattaché, au point de les oublier. Cependant il releva son visage vers Francis, arborant un sourire chaleureux. Ils mirent ensuite à parler des siècles qui étaient passé durant lesquels ils avaient été séparé. Ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette période, mais surtout, Francis questionna longuement Arthur sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi et c'est honteusement qu'il confia que ce fut en grande part à cause de la jalousie qu'il éprouva à l'égard de Jeanne d'Arc. Le Français s'était légèrement moqué de lui et une de leurs petites chamailleries sempiternelles s'en suivit avant qu'ils ne tombent ensemble dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, le capitaine du navire, dont l'attitude de la veille aurait presque fait oublier qu'il était tout de même la terreur des sept mers du globe, prit garde à ne pas réveiller son merveilleux amant se préparant en silence, une expression de joie sans nom sur le visage. Il sortit de sa cabine toujours sur la pointe des pieds puis parcourut son vaisseau de long en large, sifflotant, affichant ostensiblement un sourire sur son visage radieux, preuve de son bonheur actuelle. Ses hommes, déjà surpris de cette bonne humeur, le furent encore plus au moment où, après le passage de leur capitaine, ils sentirent un parfum bien inhabituel pour un homme des mers, voir même pour un homme tout court.

C'était un doux parfum de fleur.

Celui des lys blancs.


End file.
